There are many drugs, especially protein based drugs, that would benefit from controlled release in response to physiological signals. A prime example of this is insulin, as used by diabetics, which needs to be administered multiple times per day, in varying amounts, in response to changing blood sugar levels. The present invention is directed to novel photocleavable drug conjugates and drug delivery methods and systems which use such conjugates.